Bowl
Keith enters a bowling competition. Plot Keith(Talking to Splix): I have to enter this! Splix: No man it could be bad.What if they find out your an alien? Keith: That is a risk I've got to take Splix(Talking to Selu): What do you think he should do? Selu(Responding): Me think he enter. (Keith Blushes) Splix: Fine take his side. (Keith and Splix turn into their human forms) (The door opens as Keith heads to his tournament, and Splix heads to the Grocery Store. Selu: What is on magic picture box. (At the Bowling Alley) Keith(Talking to lady): I would like to enter the Bowling Tournament going on today. Lady: The entry fee is $7. (Keith pulls out a hundred dollar bill) Keith: I think this will cover it, and keep the change. (Lady gives Keith the nicest bowling shoes) (Keith walks over to podium where the tournament is starting) Announcer: Hello welcome to the 24th annual Bowling Tournament.Today we have 32 contestants, but only one will win. (At Grocery Store Splix walks down the dairy isle) Splix: Milk...milk..milk...MILK!Let's see expiration date..TODAY!What do you mean. (The Manager comes over to Splix to see what is wrong) Manager: Excuse me sir what is wrong. Splix(Screaming): This Milk expires TODAAAY! Manager: Your point is? Splix: I'm not gonna drink expired milk. Manager: Ahh, but it has not expired since it is not midnight. Splix: You are one crazy manager.How'd you get this job. (Splix runs into the bathroom, and goes Attraction) (He runs out into the store, and pulls all the cans towards him) Splix(As Attraction): HAVE SOME BEANS!! (Chucks bean cans at him) Manager: I want my mommy!! (Splix reverts, grabs some fresh milk, and he heads to the check out. (Back at the Bowling Alley) Announcer: Time to start round 2.Sixteen hopefuls have made it including.. (Lists everyone who made it, includes Keith) Announcer:Time for the first Bowl-Off.This one is between Keith and Katrina. (You hear many pins fall over) Announcer: The winner is Keith by one pin. (The 3rd round and Semi-Finals go by) Announcer: The Final round is between Keith and Kyle! Kyle: Don't bet on winning, I've won the past six tournaments. Keith: You wanna bet huh.How about $100. Kyle: Deal. Kyle(Under his breath): That's a hundred bucks in my pocket. (Kyle bowls all gutter balls and Keith gets all strikes) Announcer: Keith is the winner!! (Keith is given his trophy by Miss Ohio) Keith: Give me the $100. Kyle: Yeah about that.. (Kyle runs off and hides in an alley) (At an alley) Kyle: He'll never find me here. (Keith shows up in alien form) Kyle(Screaming): What are you?!?! Keith: Give me the money! Kyle: Okay. (Kyle pees his pants) Keith: Good, also I'm an alien robber! (Keith rolls away) (Back at their apartment) Splix(Talking to Keith and Selu): So how were you're days? Selu: Boring.Magic picture box broke. (A glimpse of a smashed TV) Keith: I won a trophey. Splix: Cool, I found some expired milk,went a new alien and scared the store manager. Keith: Oh yeah, I made a guy pee his pants. (Everyone starts laughing) (The Screen Fades to Black) Characters Splix Keith Selu Lady Announcer Manager Katrina Kyle Miss Ohio Random People Major Events *The First Filler Episode *Keith wins a Bowling Tournament *Splix's 1st Transformation into Attraction Aliens Used Attraction Trivia *Every Filler is a comedy episode? Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Batking30 Category:Filler Episodes